I Wish - Duo Style!
by shinigami195
Summary: The song by R.Kelly all spiffed up for Duo! Pretty sad, though, for he is singing it about one of his fellow piolets. Rated PG because of one or two cuss words. Yaoi implied.


****
    
    I WISH – R. Kelly
    Sung By the Shinigami himself,
    **Duo Maxwell**!
    Notes: I did not write the real version to this song, so do not sue me, but I did alter it so it sounds like something Duo would sing! Can you guess who he is singing it to? I'll give you one hint… 00?…. Hehehe. Well, I bet you know. Anyways, thanks Amanda for helping me! Please R&R!
    I wish, I wish, I wish
    To every city
    I wish, I wish, I wish
    Every hood
    I wish, I wish, I wish
    And every block
    I wish, I wish, I wish
    Good Ol' America!
    Ridin' near the colony
    Just stopped by to say what's up
    Came to let you know
    That this gundam pilot ain't doing so tough
    And even though you left
    Going on one long year
    Still waking up late at night crying tears
    Just thinking about those days
    You used to say to me
    Omae o korosu, man, your killin' me
    And remember we fought to free the colonies
    To get out this nightmare was like a fantasy
    And now you hear my shots, through outer space they are a bangin'
    Oh I can't believe my ears
    And what everybody's sayin'
    And boy I'll tell you
    The guys don't know the half
    I would give it all up
    Just to take one ride
    (With you)
    How I used to kick it in my mecha
    (With you)
    And how I used to lay back and laugh
    (With you)
    And all the little laid back things we'd do
    Now I'm just missing you
    How I wish
    I wish that I could hold you now
    I wish that I could touch you now
    I wish that I could talk to you
    Be with you somehow
    I know you're in a better place
    And you know I can see your face
    I know you're watchin' down on me
    Saying everything's okay
    And if I never leave this smug life
    I'll see you again someday
    I wish, I wish, I wish
    I wish, I wish, I wish
    Now ever since this pacifisim's come
    Been nothing but stress
    In the morning my braid's a mess
    Y'all look at me and say boy you've been blessed
    But y'all don't see the inside of my unhappiness
    Man I swear this shit gets heavy like a ton
    That's why you hear me shootin'
    This real shit off like a gun
    Hmm I wonder how my friends would treat me now
    If I wasn't high in my gundam and about to bounce
    That's why fake people get fake lives
    And fake players don't get no extra dives
    Once you wanna youre gonna go away
    But y'all don't wanna stop the fight
    Until my life has gone down
    And now you hear my shots, through outer space they are a bangin'
    Oh I can't believe my ears
    And what everybody's sayin'
    And boy I'll tell you
    The guys don't know the half
    I would give it all up
    Just to take one ride
    (With you)
    How we used to hoop off in them tournaments
    (With you)
    How Trowa and Wufei helped to burn the pain
    (With you)
    Quatre called the morning of the tragic end
    My condolensces
    I wish that I could hold you now
    I wish that I could touch you now
    I wish that I could talk to you
    Be with you somehow
    I know you're in a better place
    And you know I can see your face
    I know you're watchin' down on me
    Saying everything's okay
    And if I never leave this smug life
    I'll see you again someday
    I wish, I wish, I wish
    I wish, I wish, I wish
    Voices in my head be telling me to come to church
    Saying the Lord is the only way for you to stop the hurt
    Dreaming of windows black tinted like a herse
    When waking up to life sometimes seems worst
    And all I ever wanted is to be a better man
    And I try to keep it real with the pilots now
    For me to save the world I don't understand
    How did I become the leader of a billion men?
    And now you hear my shots, through outer space they are a bangin'
    Oh I can't believe my ears
    And what everybody's sayin'
    And boy I'll tell you
    The guys don't know the half
    I would give it all up
    Just to take one ride
    (With you)
    How I used to kill some guys on friday
    (With you)
    And how I went to church on Easter Sunday
    (With you)
    Standing here throwing them crosses at me
    Somebody pray for me
    I wish that I could hold you now
    I wish that I could touch you now
    I wish that I could talk to you
    Be with you somehow
    I know you're in a better place
    And you know I can see your face
    I know you're watchin' down on me
    Saying everything's okay
    Come on and braid my hair
    Come on and braid my hair
    Come on and braid my hair
    Come on and braid my hair
    I wish, I wish, I wish
    I wish, I wish, I wish


End file.
